Lavalamp
Lavalamp is the Gammatrix's DNA sample of an Astramatinian from the planet Vesuvia. Appearance Lavalamp, when you first look at him, appears to be a giant walking volcano because he looks almost exactly like one. He has muscular armsa and muscular legs with Swampfire feet. He basically has a Humungousaur-like body and his own species style mixed in with the other genetic morphing and combining. He has a volcano heard with lava inside it and it is clearly visible and a small opening with lava insid eit on his head sides. He has two diamond-shaped eyes which are orange and a diamond-shaped hole between his eyes. (Note: that isn't a third eye.) He has dark lines all up and down his torso, arms, and legs and doesn't have a neck at all visible. In Gamaverse, Lavalamp will have lighter skin colors and will have a shorter volcan-topped head and neck as well. He will be more muscular and slightly shorter and will have 5 toes instead of 3. His middle hole between the eyes will be closed off and he will have gym/athletic shorts on with the gamatrix symbol on the belt part of it. His voice will sound different and his eyes will be wider as well. 13/15-year-old Mig has the same appearance but with no belt or pants and wears the trix back on chin/chest. In TLOM, Lavalamp has the same appearance as Gamaverse, except his forehead hole is open and his color is a bit darker. Powers & Abilities *Lava Manipulation **Generated from within his own body, or a nearby lava stream (if this even happens). *Plasma Manipulation **With this, he can generated heat-related attacks, as well as with gases, like steam. *Meteorite Projectiles **He has the ability to shoot out parts of his skin and heat them up, essentially creating meteorites. *Volcanic Eruptions **Due to how he was formed and his body, Lavalamp can erupt from the top of his head, directly aiming at the target or forming a widespread wave of lava, aided by his manipulation techniques. *Earthquake Creation **Usually a direct result of his volcanic eruptions, an earthquake follows. *Enhanced Condition *Extreme Durability Weaknesses Not many weaknesses are known. However, if a high amount of wind is produced, he can essentially be worn down and his powers weaken. History Mig 10 In The Start of Something New Pt.1, ''Lavalamp was Mig's first ever alien and was used to fight off the robotic bounty hunter. In ''Made On Primus, Lavalamp was used to stop the Volticus Biopsis to keep them away. In Encounters: Mig and Clepron, Lavalamp was used to fight Shiar Shreen. In Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, Lavalamp was used to fight off Richard as NRG at the beginning. In Place to Place, Lavalamp was used to burn through the bank walls to catch the Vanisher. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2, Lavalamp was used to fight of the large amount of FKC members. In The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2, Lavalamp was used to save Clepron and take off the techadon controlling him. In The Final Face-Off Pt.1, Lavalamp was used and final to stop the Zeroplyians from attacking him and Clepron. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Lavalamp appeared. He appeared again and attacked Eon. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In Let Me Get This Straight, Lavalamp re-appeared and was used to try and stop Jackel. In'' The Aftermath, Lavalamp battled Zorok for a short while. In ''Satisfaction Day, Gim used him to kidnap Maltha. In Not All Insects Are Tiny, Lavalamp attempted to defeat Storgg but failed. In The Rules of Frozen Yogurt, Lavalamp tried to fight Deristroll. In The Release, Lavalamp attempted to fight the monster but failed. 13-year-old Mig In Lonesome Ranger, Lavalamp beat Jackel. TLOM In Beginnings: Part I, Lavalamp is the first alien to be used ever by Mig. He is used to get a feel on what the Gammatrix feels like, and also to intimidate and confront Dan. In Beginnings: Part II, Lavalamp rescues Dan from the sudden explosions in the clearing. In'' Underground, Lavalamp attacked Enoch. In Graveyard, Lavalamp breaks into Klemer's office. In Controlled, Lavalamp destroyed Aggregor's machine. In X, Lavalamp was used to battle The Terror and brutally beat him. In ''Conflicted, Lavalamp appeared. In'' Secrets, Lavalamp battled with Enoch disguised as Chief Wade. In ''Creator, ''Nega Lavalamp (Gim) faught Mig. In ''The Ultimate Alliance, Lavalamp appeared three times and fought Sif once and Deristroll twice. In Bounty, Lavalamp fought Tetrax and Sunder. Appearances Mig 10 *''The Start of Something New Pt.1 (first appearance) *Made On Primus'' *''Encounters: Mig and Clepron'' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United'' *''Place to Place'' *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2 '' *''The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2 '' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.1'' *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come'' (x2) Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''Let Me Get This Straight'' (first re-appearance) *''The Aftermath'' *''Satisfaction Day (used by Gim) *Not All Insects Are Tiny'' *''The Rules of Frozen Yogurt (accidental) *The Release '' 13-year-old Mig *''Lonesome Ranger '' The Legend of Mig *''Beginnings: Part I'' (first appearance) *''Beginnings: Part II'' *''Underground'' *''Graveyard'' (cameo) *''Controlled'' *''X'' *''Conflicted'' '(cameo) *Secrets'' *''Creator (by Gim) *The Ultimate Alliance'' (x3) *''Bounty'' *''Opposites'' (x2, by Gim) Mig X *The Terminus of Gamma''' Etymology *The species, Astramatinian, is a combination of Astro, which was the original name for a lava lamp, Mathmos, the company that first created them, and the original species name, Magmatinian. *The planet, Vesuvia, comes from the infamous Mount Vesuvius, which caused the destruction of Pompeii many ages ago. Trivia *Lavalamp was the first alien created by Mig. *Lavalamp is Richard 10's favorite alien in the Mig 10 franchise. *His planet name, Vesuvia, comes from the infamous Mount Vesuvius, which caused the destruction of Pompeii many ages ago. **The species name, Astramatinian, is a combination of Astro, which was the original name for a lava lamp, Mathmos, the company that first created them, and the original species name, Magmatinian. ***Oh and Sif aided with the species name. *Lavalamp is the only alien to appear in every major Mig 10 Franchise series. *Lavalamp is the final alien of the entire franchise. *Alongside Appearition, Overcast, and Gemspade, Lavalamp returned in Mig X. Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Heat Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:The Gamma Awakening Category:The Legend of Mig Category:Gray Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens